Falling Down
by the-memory-remains
Summary: oneshot.slash. angefangen hat alles auf einem turm in hogwarts, jemand leided an ?verfolgungswahn?, wenn man es so nennen könnte, bekommt dann unerwartete hilfe und es ended in der großen halle. wer mehr wissen möchte soll lesen g


Disclaimer: Alsooooo, nix gehört mir, Charaktere gehören alle J.K. Rowling! Diese Story ist meiner Phantasie entsprungen und ich verdiene kein geld damit.  
  
Warnings: Slash, wer mit Slash nicht umgehen kann, sollte nicht weiter lesen.  
  
Pairing: ?/? lasst euch überraschen!  
  
Anm.: Könnte etwas kitschig werden, nehmt es mir nicht übel, war grad so drauf.  
  
Nun, viel Spaß mit der kleinen Fic!  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Falling Down  
  
'Warum hasst du mich nur so?' denkt er in seiner Verzweiflung.  
  
Er steht auf dem höchsten Turm Hogwarts und starrt in die Ferne. Die Abendsonne färbt den Wald, den See, die Ländereien rot. Schon bald verschwindet sie hinter den Baumwipfeln. Sterne blitzen am Himmel und der Mond leuchtet schwach über ihm. Gebannt starrt er hinaus, mit den Gedanken ganz weit weg, in einer anderen Welt.  
  
Flashback  
  
Es war dunkel.  
  
Er schrie.  
  
Schreie.  
  
Ein Mann.  
  
Eine Frau.  
  
„Nimm mich und nicht den Jungen."  
  
Ein Lachen.  
  
Ein grüner Strahl.  
  
Die Frau fiel.  
  
Der Mann.  
  
Ein Stab.  
  
Wieder grünes Licht.  
  
Schreie.  
  
Der Mann löst sich auf.  
  
Szenenwechsel:  
  
Eine Schlange.  
  
Er spricht mit ihr.  
  
Ein Mann lässt sie verschwinden.  
  
Blicke.  
  
Verschmähung.  
  
„Er hat meine Katze getötet!"  
  
„Mörder!"  
  
„„Nein, ich...""  
  
„Er kann Parsel."  
  
„Ein Parselmund"wispert es  
  
Szenenwechsel:  
  
Erfolg.  
  
Freude.  
  
Ein Ziehen.  
  
Ein grüner Blitz.  
  
Tot.  
  
Cedric ist tot.  
  
Blut.  
  
Sein Blut.  
  
Rote Augen.  
  
Schmerz.  
  
„Du hast ihn umgebracht!"  
  
Wiederrum Verschmähung.  
  
„Mörder! Du hast Cedric auf dem Gewissen!"  
  
„„Nein, nein, ich hab ihn nur zurück gebracht!""  
  
„Lügner! Du wolltest den Gewinn für dich allein! Du bist ein Mörder!"  
  
Szenenwechsel:  
  
„„Neeeeiiiiiiiin! Sirius!""  
  
„Er ist tot, Harry. Er wird nicht mehr wiederkommen, nie wieder!"  
  
„Es ist alles deine Schuld."  
  
Flashback-Ende  
  
Die Umgebung verschwimmt, Gestalten bilden sich. Seine Eltern, Cedric, Sirius sie schwirren um ihn herum „Alles deine Schuld! Wärst du nicht gewesen könnten wir noch leben! Du hast uns unser Leben gestohlen! Mörder! Mörder! Mörder!"Die Stimmen werden immer lauter. „Du Mörder, hast uns unser Leben gestohlen! Spring! Los Spring!"  
  
Er bewegt sich auf die Brüstung zu setzt erst einen Fuß darauf, dann den anderen. „Spring! Spring!"Er setzt sich auf die Brüstung. „Mörder! Spring!"Er stellt sich hin, wandert auf der Brüstung entlang. Er will gerade springen, da wird er nach hinten weg gezogen.  
  
Er landet hart auf den Boden und bleibt liegen. Tränen laufen seine Wangen entlang. „meine Schuld... ... ... ..., alles meine Schuld... ... ... ..., ich bin ein Mörder... ... ... ..., spring... ... ... ..., Mörder..." murmelt er vor sich hin.  
  
Er zittert am ganzen Leib, zu schwach sich zu bewegen. Er merkt, wie ihn jemand hoch zieht und ihn weg bringt. Wohin erkennt er nicht. Er wird wieder abgesetzt. Er sitzt auf einem weichen Sessel und starrt apathisch in die Luft.  
  
Sein Gegenüber spricht ihn an, er kann ihn nicht verstehen. Er sieht wie sich dessen Lippen bewegen, aber kein Ton dringt zu seinen Ohren durch. Immer wieder hört er die Stimmen seiner Eltern, Cedric und Sirius. „meine Schuld..., Mörder!"murmelt er vor sich hin.  
  
Auf einmal spürt er weiche Lippen auf seinen. Plötzlich ist er wieder in der Realität. Sein Mund öffnet sich leicht, die Zunge seines „Retters" bahnt sich ein Weg durch seine Lippen in seine Mundhöhle. Seine Zunge spielt mit der anderen. Ihm kommt es vor wie eine Ewigkeit.  
  
Der andere löst den Kuss und schnappt nach Luft. „Potter! Sind sie endlich wieder bei Sinnen?!?!"fragt er spöttisch, aber dennoch leicht besorgt.  
  
„P... P... Pro... Professor? Was?" stottert Harry noch benommen.  
  
„Was ich hier mache? Verdammt Potter ich hab Ihnen ihr Leben gerettet! Was wollten Sie auf der Brüstung? Wollten Sie sich umbringen?!"  
  
„E...es ist a...alles m...meine Schuld! Sie haben ge... gesagt ich bin ihr Mörder und ich soll springen."  
  
„Wer hat Ihnen das gesagt?"  
  
„Mum, Dad, Cedric, Sirius, einfach alle."  
  
„Verdammt, Potter! Was glauben Sie eigentlich, was geschehen wär, wenn ich nicht da gewesen wäre?"meint sein ehemaliger Tränkelehrer mit einem eindeutigen Unterton von Hysterie.  
  
Harry zittert, als er realisiert, was soeben auf dem Turm passiert ist. Tränen kullern seine Wangen hinab.  
  
Severus nimmt dieses zitternde Wrack in den Arm und flüstert beruhigend in sein Ohr „Pscht, Harry es ist vorbei, du trägst keine Schuld, du bist kein Mörder. Es wird alles wieder gut, du bist nicht allein."  
  
Allmählich beruhigt sich sein Schüler, in seinen Armen, schon bald verraten Severus die regelmäßigen Atemzüge, dass er eingeschlafen ist. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung hebt er den Gryffindor ein zweites Mal auf den Arm und trägt ihn zu seinem Bett.  
  
Er bettet ihn vorsichtig darauf und bedeckt ihn mit seiner Decke. Nicht fähig den Jungen alleine zu lassen, setzt er sich auf die Bettkante und streicht ihm beruhigend über die Haare. Irgendwann wird auch er müde, legt sich aber nicht schlafen, da er Harry nicht allein lassen möchte, nicht jetzt.  
  
Severus wird immer schläfriger, bis er seine Augen nicht mehr aufhalten kann und schläft neben den Jungen ein. Früh am Morgen wacht er wieder auf, blinzelt einige Male um sich seiner Situation sicher zu werden, er bemerkt eine ungewöhnliche Wärme.  
  
Harry liegt noch immer schlafend neben ihm, während der Nacht ist er näher an Harry gerückt und seine Arme haben sich um den Körper des Jungen geschlungen genauso, wie die, des Jungen, um seinen. Er will sich aus der Umarmung lösen, ohne das Harry aufwacht.  
  
Als er glaubt es geschafft zu haben, spürt er auf einmal eine Kälte, die von ihm Besitz ergreift. Er vernimmt die Stimme, die so brüchig und leise klingt „Bitte, geh nicht bleib bei mir!"bittet sie.  
  
Severus ist nicht möglich diesem zu widersprechen und legt sich wieder neben ihn, umarmt ihn, hält ihn fest, sofort umgibt ihn wieder dieses Gefühl von Wärme. Er flüstert ein leises „Morgen."Und kriegt als Gegenleises ein liebevolles Morgen und ein lange verschollenes, ehrliches Lächeln.  
  
Harry schlägt die Augen auf. Seine Augen strahlen leuchtend grün, sie verschmelzen mit den schwarzen seines Retters. „Danke."Der Tränkemeister tut etwas, was er scheinbar noch nie getan hat. Er lächelt sanft, liebevoll, ja zärtlich. ‚Wunderschön' schwirrt ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf, als er droht in die Augen seines Gegenübers zu versinken.  
  
Ihre Gesichter nähern sich und treffen sich zu einem zweiten Kuss. Severus knabbert an Harrys Unterlippe, dieser öffnet wieder rum den Mund und lässt seine Zunge mit der Severus spielen. Die Zeit scheint zu stehen. Kurz lösen sich die beiden voneinander, nur um sofort wieder zusammen zu finden.  
  
Ihre Hände streichen den Rücken des anderen, erst über den Sachen, dann schon darunter. Immer heftiger werden die Küsse, stürmischer, leidenschaftlicher. Bald liegen sie nackt neben einander, liebkosen sich zärtlich. „Du bist dir sicher, dass du das willst, Harry?"meint der Professor mit lustgetränkter Stimme. Harry nickt und antwortet „So sicher, wie das Amen in der Kirche!"  
  
Sie liegen heftig atmend nebeneinander, genießen noch die Nachwellen ihrer Höhepunkte und halten sich gegenseitig fest. „Das war wirklich..."fängt Harry an und Severus beendet seinen Satz „unglaublich!"  
  
„Du weißt gar nicht, wie lang ich darauf gewartet hab!"sagt Harry und Severus antwortet „Mindestens genauso lang wie ich."Sie sehen sich tief in die Augen.  
  
„Severus, ich hab mich in dich verliebt, schon als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, war mir das klar."  
  
„Harry, ich liebe dich doch auch, ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht gestern! Tu mir das nie wieder an! Ich könnte es nicht ertragen! Versprich es mir, bitte versprich es mir!"  
  
„Ich verspreche es dir, hoch und heilig!"  
  
„Was machst du jetzt eigentlich, jetzt wo die Schule für dich zuende ist?" fragt Severus interessiert.  
  
Harry lächelt „Wir werden uns bald wieder sehen, dass versprech ich dir, erst mal mach ich eine Lehrerausbildung und dann hab ich schon ein Stellenangebot als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."  
  
„Du kommst also zurück?"fragt Severus hoffnungsvoll.  
  
Harry nickte. „Ja, zurück zu dir, so schnell wie möglich, aber lass uns erst einmal unsere Ferien gemeinsam genießen!"  
  
Sie küssen sich noch einmal innig, bevor sie aufstehen und sich ankleiden. Zusammen, den Arm um die Hüfte des jeweils anderen geschlungen betreten sie die große Halle. Es wird auf einmal mucksmäuschenstill, man hätte eine Nadel fallen hören können. Die beiden stört es nicht, die haben nur Augen für sich.  
  
Bevor sie sich trennen, Harry den Weg zum Gryffindortisch einschlägt und Severus den zum Lehrertisch, nehmen sie sich in den Arm und küssen sich vor der ganzen Schule. Dumbledore lächelt wissend, steht auf und fängt an zu klatschen.  
  
Der Rest schaut zunächst schockiert die beiden Küssenden an, brechen aber auch die Stille, nach einigen Sekunden, mit ihrem Applaus.  
  
„Bis später dann, ich liebe dich, mein Löwe!"  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch, bis später."  
  
Ende (  
  
Erbarmt euch, und schenkt mir ein Review, ich nehm alles Kritik, Lob, Morddrohungen g  
  
by: the-memory-remains 


End file.
